Gianna sings Acres of Clams and gets grounded
Characters Gianna-Princess Gianna's dad-Paul Plot Gianna gets in trouble. Transcript Gianna: I will sing Acres of Clams. I've travelled all over this country, prospecting and digging for gold. I've tunelled, hydraulicked and cradled and I have been frequently sold. And I have been frequently so-o-old. And I have been frequently sold. I've tunelled, hydraulicked and cradled and I have been frequently sold. There's those who get richer by mining perceiving that hundreds are poor. I made up my mind to try farming, the only pursuit that is sure. The only pursuit that is su-u-ure. The only pursuit that is sure. I made up my mind to try farming, the only pursuit that is sure. I rolled up my grub in my blanket and left all my tools on the ground. I started this morning to shank it for the country they call Puget Sound. For the country they call Puget So-o-ound. For the country they call Puget sound. I started this morning to shank it for the country they call Puget Sound. Arriving flat broken midwinter, I found the land shrouded in fog. And covered all over with timber thick as hair on the back of a dog. Thick as hair on the back of a do-o-og. Thick as hair on the back of a dog. And covered all over with timber thick as hair on the back of a dog. I looked on the prospect so gloomy as tears trickled over my face. I thought that my travels had brought me to the end of the jumping off place. To the end of the jumping off pla-a-ace. To the end of the jumping off place. I thought that my travels had brought me to the end of the jumping off place. I staked me a claim in the forest and set myself down to hard toil. For 6 years I chopped and I loggered but I never got down to the soil. But I never got down to the so-o-oil. But I never got down to the soil. For 6 years I chopped and I loggered but I never got down to the soil. I tried to get out of this country but poverty forced me to stay. And if I become an old settler, then nothing can drive me away. Then nothing can drive me awa-a-ay. Then nothing can drive me away. And if I become an old settler, then nothing can drive me away. Now Schlessinger made the decisions, it's his words we stumble upon. When it came down to money and safety, we all knew which side he was on. We all knew which side he was o-o-on. We all knew which side he was on. When it came down to money and safety, we all knew which side he was on. They say it's okay if they train ya, but even right now as we sing. There's parts of what was Pennsylvania, a-heading on down to Peking. A-heading on down to Peki-i-ing. A heading on down to Peking. There's parts of what was Pennsylvania, a-heading on down to Peking. Now that I'm used to the climate, I think that a girl's ever found. A place to live peaceful and quiet, that Eden is on Puget Sound. That Eden is on Puget So-o-ound. That Eden is on Puget Sound. A place to live peaceful and quiet, that Eden is on Puget Sound. No longer the slave for ambtion, and people can't tell where I am. As I think of my happy condition, surrounded by Acres of Clams. Surrounded by Acres of Cla-a-ams. Surrounded by Acres of Clams. I think of my happy condition, surrounded by Acres of Clams. Now this land is your land and my land, I think of these nukes and I grin. The Ayatollah Khomeini's a nice man, I think we should send them to him. I think we should send them to hi-i-im. I think we should send them to him. The Ayatollah Khomeini's a nice man, I think we should send them to him. Gianna's dad: Gianna, how dare you sing Acres of Clams! You know I hate that song! Gianna: But Dad, I like that song. Gianna's dad: I don't care! You are grounded grounded grounded until Summer! Room now! Gianna (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Grounded Stuff